KPFK
| callsign_meaning = K P'aci'F'i'''C (K)'a | former_callsigns = | affiliations = | owner = Pacifica Foundation | licensee = | sister_stations = | webcast = Listen Live | website = http://www.kpfk.org/ }} '''KPFK (90.7 FM) is a listener-sponsored radio station based in North Hollywood, California, United States, which serves the Greater Los Angeles Area, and also streams 24 hours a day via the Internet. It was the second of five stations in the non-commercial, listener-sponsored Pacifica Radio network. KPFK began broadcasting in April 1959, twelve years after the Pacifica Foundation was created by pacifist Lewis Hill, and ten years after the network's flagship station, KPFA, was founded in Berkeley. KPFK also broadcasts on KPFK-FM1 along the Malibu coast, K258BS (99.5 MHz FM) in China Lake, California, K254AH (98.7 MHz FM) in Santa Barbara, California. With its 110,000 watt main transmitter atop Mount Wilson, KPFK is one of the most powerful FM stations in the western United States. The station can be heard from the California/Mexico border to Santa Barbara to Ridgecrest/China Lake. A second 10-watt translator is licensed in Isla Vista, California, a census-designated place outside of Santa Barbara. The transmitter for that station is located atop Gibraltar Peak, allowing its broadcast to be heard over a large portion of coastal Santa Barbara County. Funding The station is part of the Pacifica Network which has additional stations in Berkeley, California, Houston, Texas, New York, New York, and Washington, D.C. As part of the Pacifica Network the station receives some funding from charitable organizations such as the Ford Foundation and government funding from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, but operating costs are primarily covered by listener-sponsors, as the station runs no advertisements or other commercial programming. On-air fund drives tend to occur thrice yearly, although there are occasional drives held for special circumstances. For example, after Hurricane Katrina in 2005, KPFK held a fund drive to raise money for survivors of the catastrophe. Contributors to KPFK generally donate a minimum of $25 for a year-long membership, and larger donations are rewarded with DVDs, CDs, and books. For people that contribute upwards of $100, there is the KPFK Film Club. The film club screens art films, documentaries, film classics, and even current first-run films on weekend mornings. Although the club only promises at least 12 films per years, there were over 100 screenings in 2004. Programming Like most Pacifica stations, KPFK runs an eclectic schedule, including world music, talk radio, and public affairs programming. While KPFK airs some national programming, including Democracy Now! and Free Speech Radio News. KPFK program producers are accorded the maximum amount of editorial freedom possible. The only requirement is that they adhere to KPFK's mission statement, which states that all programming must be educational and non-commercial, must "serve the cultural welfare of the community", and must "contribute to a lasting understanding between nations and between the individuals of all nations, races, creeds and colors". The station's political position is generally regarded as on the left-wing of the political spectrum. This includes issues regarding women, the many ethnic groups which make up a sizable population of Southern California, and the LGBT community. In fact, IMRU, KPFK's program on LGBT affairs, is the nation's longest-running broadcast produced by and for the LGBT community. KPFK's dedication to the environment and the human condition at large, has drawn award-winning radio personalities, like Cary Harrison, into the fold with an interactive call-in show, heard Mondays at 2PM, called "Reality Check with Harrison". History *1959: The Pacifica Foundation begins its second station — KPFK. Terry Drinkwater is its first General Manager. *1961: KPFK wins Pacifica's second George Foster Peabody Award for excellence in broadcasting. *1962: The FCC withholds the license renewals of KPFA, KPFB, and KPFK pending its investigation into "communist affiliations." Pacifica was never cited (see The Investigator). *1963: KPFK runs the very first Renaissance Faire as a fundraiser (the event is managed by Theme Events Limited Renaissance fair#History of the fairs in America). *July 24, 1966: The first broadcast of Radio Free Oz by The Firesign Theatre. *1974: The Symbionese Liberation Army delivers the Patty Hearst tapes to KPFA and KPFK. The KPFK manager is jailed for refusing to turn the tapes over to the FBI. *August 31, 1986: Jerker, a Robert Chesley play dramatizes the reflections of a man dying of AIDS, airs on Pacifica station KPFK. Because it included graphic sexual language, the FCC ruled that it violated an indecency policy. *1987: Ladysmith Black Mambazo makes their first live U.S. radio appearance on KPFK. *1992: CPB Board member Victor Gold targets KPFK for strident African American programming and controversial speech aired during Black History month, by filing an FCC complaint. Shows *''Pocho Hour of Power''- Fridays 4:00 - 5:00 PM. Hosts: Lalo Alcaraz, Esteban Zul, Patrick Perez, Paul Vato. *''Uprising Radio''- Weekday mornings 8:00 - 9:00 AM. Host: Sonali Kolhatkar. *''Something's Happening''- with Roy of Hollywood. *''Truth Seekers Radio'' – Saturday 12:00 Midnight – 3:00AM. Hosts: Santana aka Nexus102, Dj Daz, Shakespeare, Andre S. Belcher (Stan B.), Lady Christal. *''Reggae Central''- with host Chuck Foster Rock steady, dub, and dancehall. Sundays 2:00 - 4:00 PM. *''Poets Cafe''- rotating hosts Lois P. Jones, Jaimes Palacio, Myrenna Ogbu second, fourth, & fifth Wednesdays at 8:30 PM. *''Spaceways''- with host Carlos Niño (and his son Azul Niño, when available) Sundays 10:00 PM - 12:00 AM. *''Melting Pot''- with Michael Barnes - Sunday 4:00 - 6:00 PM. *''Truthdig Radio''- with hosts Kasia Anderson and Peter, Josh and Robert Scheer- Wednesday 2:00 - 3:00 PM. *''The BradCast''- Hosted by journalist Brad Friedman, featuring topical news, commentary, listener phone calls and live interviews with news makers. The show generally focuses on politics, media, elections and environmental issues. - Wednesday 3:00 - 4:00 PM *''RISE''- with Mark Maxwell. A creative jazz celebration of African roots. Sunday (evening), Monday (morning), 12:00 AM - 3:00 AM. *''The Lawyer's Guild''- A public affairs program to discuss current political developments. Thursday 7:00 - 8:00 PM. *''Jimmy Dore Show''- Hosted by comedian Jimmy Dore, this is an irreverent and humorous take on today's headlines and hypocrites. *''IMRU''- IMRU is the nation's longest-running broadcast produced by and for the LGBT community. Mondays, 7:00 - 8:00 PM. *''Global Village''- Local and international music. Monday-Friday 11:00 AM - 1:00 PM. *''Digital Villagehttp://digitalvillage.org- Ric Allan and Doran Barons. Digital Village is KPFK's weekly show about computing and the Internet. Saturday 10:00 - 11:00 AM. *Democracy Now''- News and current affairs. M-F, 6:00 - 7:00 AM, Rebroadcast M-F 9:00 - 10:00 AM. *''Connect the Dots''- with Lila Garrett. News, current affairs. Monday 7:00 - 8:00 AM. *''Background Briefing''- with Ian Masters. Inside breaking international and national news. Sunday, 11:00 AM - 12:00 PM, Monday - Thursday, 5:00 - 6:00 PM. *''The Axis of Justice Radio Network''- with Tom Morello and Serj Tankian. Protest music. Airs every second, third and fourth Friday @ 7:00 PM. *''The Aware Show''- with Lisa Garr. Self-help programming. Wednesdays and Thursdays, 1:00 - 2:00 PM. *''Radio Afrodicia''- with Nnamdi Moweta. African and Afro-Caribbean music. Saturdays 4:00 - 6:00 PM *''Bibliocracy''- with Andrew Tonkovich. Weekly books show. Wednesdays 8:00pm. Translators In addition to the main station, KPFK is relayed by an additional three translators to widen its broadcast area. References External links *KPFK 90.7 FM official website *Pacifica Radio Foundation *Pacifica Radio Archives *Pacifica Radio Archives weekly radio series *Mt. Wilson transmitter *Historical transmitter photos * * Category:Pacifica Radio stations PFK Category:Radio stations established in 1959 Category:1959 establishments in California